shining_livefandomcom-20200213-history
Ranmaru Kurosaki
He will catch the dream even if he will lose his property and position.Official character tagline. 'Ranmaru Kurosaki '(黒崎 蘭丸, Kurosaki Ranmaru) is one of the idols you can interact with in Shining Live. He is a member of the idol group QUARTET NIGHT. He is voiced by Tatsuhisa Suzuki (鈴木 達央, [http://www.imenterprise.jp/data.php?id=45 Suzuki Tatsuhisa]).Tatsuhisa Suzuki's Talent profile __TOC__ Personality ''The soul of a rocker. A realist who possesses a hungry spirit. Ranmaru gives his all to his job; though he may come across rude, he also has a considerate side.''Official in-game description. Ranmaru is known to have a have a strong sense of duty and can be seen as rude and unagreeable to agree at times. He considers himself as a rocker by his own ideals. He loves to nap and will pretty much fall asleep just about anywhere. Appearance Cards Ranmaru Kurosaki (Basic Style)|Basic Style Ranmaru Kurosaki (Lesson Style / Gym Trendy)|Lesson Style / Gym Trendy Ranmaru Kurosaki (Shining TV Style)|Shining TV Style Ranmaru Kurosaki (Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic)|Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic Ranmaru Kurosaki (Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music)|Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music Ranmaru Kurosaki (Dancing with Stars)|Dancing with Stars Ranmaru Kurosaki (Shining Live)|Shining Live Ranmaru Kurosaki (Shining Super Stars)|Shining Super Stars Ranmaru Kurosaki (Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show)|Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show Ranmaru Kurosaki (Shining Kingdom)|Shining Kingdom Ranmaru Kurosaki (Magical☆Halloween Live)|Magical☆Halloween Live Ranmaru Kurosaki (Sweet Café)|Sweet Café Ranmaru Kurosaki (Autumn Basic)|Autumn Basic Ranmaru Kurosaki (Kurosaki Rockman)|Kurosaki Rockman Ranmaru Kurosaki (Snow Stars Christmas)|Snow Stars Christmas Ranmaru Kurosaki (Crimson Crystal)|Crimson Crystal Ranmaru Kurosaki (New Year Performance)|New Year Performance Ranmaru Kurosaki (Force Live)|Force Live Ranmaru Kurosaki (Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's)|Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's Ranmaru Kurosaki (Navigator)|Navigator Ranmaru Kurosaki (Suits Style / Dressed to Impress)|Suits Style / Dressed to Impress Ranmaru Kurosaki (Grateful White Day)|Grateful White Day Ranmaru Kurosaki (Shining Sports Day)|Shining Sports Day Ranmaru Kurosaki (Fantasy Circus)|Fantasy Circus Ranmaru Kurosaki (No More Bets)|No More Bets Ranmaru Kurosaki (Monotone Style / Color Coordinated)|Monotone Style / Color Coordinated Ranmaru Kurosaki (Caught in the Rain)|Stand by me Ranmaru Kurosaki (Marine Festival)|Marine Festival Ranmaru Kurosaki (Black Orchid)|Black Orchid Ranmaru Kurosaki (Glittering Summer Festival Night)|Glittering Summer Festival Night Ranmaru Kurosaki (Steal Your Heart)|Passion Rouge: Wine-Red Ranmaru Kurosaki (My Only Prince)|My Only Prince Ranmaru Kurosaki (Idols at the Mall)|Select Your Favorite Ranmaru Kurosaki (Mystic Shadow)|Mystic Shadow Ranmaru Kurosaki (Secret Halloween)|Ghostly Halloween Night Ranmaru Kurosaki (Northland Trip)|Northland Trip Ranmaru Kurosaki (School Life Melody)|School Life Melody Ranmaru Kurosaki (Holy Night Santa Claus)|Holy Night Santa Claus Ranmaru Kurosaki (Fortune and Prosperity)|Fortune and Prosperity Ranmaru Kurosaki (Bittersweet Heart)|Bittersweet Heart Ranmaru Kurosaki (Kijin)|Kijin Ranmaru Kurosaki (Floral Easter Bunny)|Floral Easter Bunny Ranmaru Kurosaki (Cool Animal Partner)|Cool Animal Partner Ranmaru Kurosaki (Cool Denim)|Cool Denim Ranmaru Kurosaki (Setsugetsuka)|Setsugetsuka Ranmaru Kurosaki (Evil Villains)|Evil Villains Ranmaru Kurosaki (Wonderful Weather)|Wonderful Weather Ranmaru Kurosaki (Fruits à la Mode)|Fruits à la Mode Ranmaru Kurosaki (Blue Sky Journey)|Blue Sky Journey Ranmaru Kurosaki (Rockin' Summer Night)|Rockin' Summer Night Ranmaru Kurosaki (Be My Partner)|Be My Partner Ranmaru Kurosaki (Happy Birthday Cruise)|Happy Birthday Cruise Ranmaru Kurosaki (Halloween Twinkle)|Halloween Twinkle Ranmaru Kurosaki (Delivery Man)|Delivery Man Ranmaru Kurosaki (Wild Gunslinger)|Wild Gunslinger Ranmaru Kurosaki (Happy Holiday Choir)|Happy Holiday Choir Ranmaru Kurosaki (New Year Stage)|New Year Stage Ranmaru Kurosaki (Snow Art Festival)|Snow Art Festival Ranmaru Kurosaki (Setsubun Oni)|Setsubun Oni References Category:Idols Category:QUARTET NIGHT